


Reconaissance

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism, dragonsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-08
Updated: 2011-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Almost-threesome - Hakkai/Gojyo from Jeep's pov</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reconaissance

**Author's Note:**

> For **soliandxpyne** on LJ, from [this meme](http://tj-dragonblade.livejournal.com/243976.html). Rather more than a proper drabble, ahaha. ^_^;  
>  Started: 4/28/09  
> Drafted: 6/7/10

Jiipu liked to watch.

He was careful and unobtrusive about it by now; he'd been quite open in his observation that first time, perching right there at the head of the bed, and Gojyo hadn't reacted well.

 _'Dammit Hakkai! Can't you tell him to go away or somethin'? Fuck, talk about a mood-killer--he's staring like he's gonna_ eat _me!'_

Which was ridiculous, of course. Gojyo was not his favorite person, certainly, but he was still a companion and a dragon's companions are never his prey. Jiipu had snorted disdainfully and relocated himself across the room with a haughty flutter of wings.

Eat him, indeed.

So he had taken to arranging himself more covertly, curling on nearby windowsills or atop wardrobes, in bare rafters once or twice, anywhere that kept him out of Gojyo's line of sight but afforded him his own. Because Hakkai _was_ his favorite person, and Jiipu had taken it upon himself to see that Hakkai had everything possible that he might need.

And so Jiipu watched.

He watched how Gojyo touched, how Hakkai reacted; he studied the play and response of their bodies to one another. He noted the press of Hakkai's fingertips on Gojyo's shoulder when Gojyo's mouth was beneath Hakkai's ear. He noted the curve of Gojyo's hand over Hakkai's hip, the arch of Hakkai's back in response. He paid particular interest to the way that Hakkai's head fell back while Gojyo rutted between his thighs, and shook his mane in disapproval when time and again Gojyo failed to adequately acknowledge Hakkai's eloquent gesture. Were he in Gojyo's place, he would nuzzle properly at Hakkai's offered throat, nip with gentle teeth to claim dominance, tongue the vulnerable softness of it to pledge his care of what he claimed.

But Gojyo never seemed to understand what Hakkai was offering, despite Hakkai's numerous examples of proper dominant behavior when their positions were reversed. Jiipu was left to conclude that Gojyo was either hopelessly dense or willfully stupid (or, Jiipu grudgingly considered, unable to shoulder such a responsibility) and thus unable to fulfill that need in Hakkai that wanted someone else taking care and accountability, if only for a little while.

Jiipu had decided that something must be done, and he would have to be the one to do it. He couldn't very well join the two of them any time they bedded, couldn't supplement Gojyo's inadequate behaviors in a cooperative fashion; Hakkai might be convincible but Gojyo would most certainly balk at the idea.

He would have to deal with it independently. He would watch, learn from Gojyo all that he could, and act on his own when the time was right.

Really, he rather liked that idea best anyhow.


End file.
